Of Demons, Sacred Jewels, and Stargates
by Aiyobi Uzamaki
Summary: Hi this is my first storie hope you like. It is a YuYu,Inuyasha,Stargate SG1 crossover tell me what u think. parings IXK MXSan JackXSam YXK KuramaX ? Hiei X?
1. Prologe

Prolog Koenma's Discovery

Koenma looked at the information on his desk again. He had just made a troubling discovery, a two-tailed cat demon had gotten past the barrier between the demon world and human world and had traveled into America. But that wasn't the half of it. The demon had been lost for 20 years and had just joined a force in the American army that was a secret from its people, the SGC. The SGC was home to the stargate which lets people travel to other planets. The demon was even on the top team of the SGC, SG1

"This is bad," thought Koenma " this demon is extremely dangerous. I have to get Yusuke and the others." At this thought Koenma called Botan to his office.

"You called sir?" "Yes, Botan I need you to get Yusuke and the others I have a mission for them." "Yes sir."


	2. The Demon In Our Midst

Chapter 1 The Demon in Our Midst

General Hammond read the file about the young woman in front of him. It was quite impressive. She was from Japan, an expert in all weaponry, technology, and flight skills. Form what the file said she had hacked into one of the SGC's report files and discovered the team and after that she approached her commanding officer requesting a transfer. She had high recommendations from all of her CO's and was very skilled for someone who had been in the military for 5 years. General Hammond looked up from the file speaking to the woman in front of him.

"You're lucky you haven't been quart marshaled, you know that right?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with having you on the team, what was your name again lieutenant?"

"Sango Hiraikotsu"

"Interesting name, relax lieutenant, we aren't as uptight around here in the SGC."

"Thank you sir." The lieutenant visibly relaxed at this. The general continued "Now even though you have just arrived, I'm going to send you out with our best team as soon as you get settled in."

"Thank you sir, with your permission I'd like to meet my team."

"Of course, there is a briefing on the mission is 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

20 min later Con. O'Neal's pov

I sat down at the briefing table with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Soon the General comes in with a woman following him. She has blond hair down to her shoulders, crimson eyes (who has crimson eyes) full of knowledge, and tan skin. She was wearing the usual uniform, "wonder who she is" I thought.

Normal pov

General Hammond motions for Sango to take a seat. "Team this is Lieutenant Sango Hiraikotsu. She is going to be joining the team, Lieutenant this is Major Samantha Carter,"

"Call me Sam, nice to meet you,"

"Thank you,"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson,"

"Hi, Hiraikotsu, doesn't that mean Bone Boomerang?"

"Hai, it does,"

"Teal'c," Teal'c bows and Sango returns it. "And Colonel Jack O'Neal"

"Hi."

"Hello everyone, I know that my name is hard to pronounce so you cha call me Kirara (Kilala) or for you General Hammond, Lieutenant" said Kirara.

"Thank you," said General Hammond, "now back to the mission. The tokra have asked us to find some beings of legend, for Earth at least, on a planet called Shikion." At this Kirara stiffened in shock at the Generals words. "These beings are known as demons to us." Kirara's eyes dilated at this "the tokra believe that they can help us in our fight against the ¡Guauled!"

Kirara was taking deep calming breaths trying to regain her composer when Daniel asked her "Kirara are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just need to get over the shock of mortals discovering Youkia again."

"Youkia? What is that?" asked the General.

"Youkia is the Japanese word for demons or demon energy." Said Daniel answering the Generals question. "They are one of the many myths of Japan," he continued, " they are said to have the forms of animals and humans with animal like abilities and extremely long life spans some lived for hundreds of years."

"Youkia are no legend Daniel-san, they are very real."

"How do you know this?" asked the General, "have you encountered these beings?"

"No sir."

"Then how do you know they are real?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Because," said Kirara looking up at them showing them that her pupils had changed into slits, "I am one."

To say they were shocked was an understatement they were dumbfounded. "You saying you're a demon, I thought demons were ugly lings that smelled really bad."

Kirara's eyes sparkled in amusement. "There are some male Youkia that look even more feminine than I do in this form," she stated, "As I recall, one was mistaken for a female once too."

"This form," said Sam, "you mean you don't look like this all the time?"

"That is correct."

"Would you be willing to show us the other forms you can take?" asked Daniel in excitement.

"Hai, I would be glad to show you. But do you have a larger room that does not have flammable objects in it we could go to?"

"Yes we do." Replied General Hammond, and they proceeded to the room.

While they were walking Daniel started talking with Kirara. "So," started Daniel, "Kirara is your real name isn't it, you took up the name Sango in honor for a friend from your past."

"That is correct Daniel-san. Sango was one of the strongest demon slayers I have ever met; she could do things you could not imagine."

"Like what?" he asked. "Like throw a giant bone boomerang that a normal man had a hard time lifting up, even if he was a monk." Then she muttered, "Stupid perverted fool," with a small sad smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daniel puzzled at this, "monks are supposed to be holy men of the Buda, not perverts."

"Well Miroku was a monk like his father and grandfather before him. His grandfather was cursed with a black hole in his palm that would eventually consume him if he did not defeat the demon that placed the curse on him. Sadly, his grandfather and father failed Miroku was the last of his family to carry the curse seeing as I killed the creature that did that to him."

"How did she die?" Kirara looked down, her face showing deep regret and self-blame.

"Our enemy had injured her after she had tried to help her love, Miroku, during the battle. I saw the tentacle coming towards her but I got there too late. At that time I did not have a human form, just my two animal forms and I remember thinking that I wanted to help her that I needed to carry her, the next thing I knew I was holding her in my arms saying hold on I'll get you to safety and her smiling to me and placing my hand on her weapon telling me to go get the bastard."

"I'm sorry; I know how it feels to lose a comrade in battle." Replied Daniel looking up at the lights. 'Chare'e I will find you' he thought.

During this time they arrived at the room. "Ok, let us see all these form of yours." Said General Hammond as he turned around and faced Kirara. She walked to the center of the room and had a pillar of fire surround her body, causing everyone to yell in shock.

"What the hell?" yelled Jack. When the fire cleared there stood Kirara, but she was different. She had cat ears and twin tails and a diamond mark on her head.

"This is my human demon form, you like Jack." Jack just closed his mouth and stared at her. Let's just say that demon fire was not suited for air force uniforms and let's just say that Kirara has a damn fine body. (XD) "hu" she looked down "oops" grinned sheepishly and the fire surrounded her again and left a small two-tailed cat in its place.

"Not very helpful," said Jack "you're just a cute kitty cat." The 'cat' just smirked at him as another pillar of flam surrounded it and in its place stood a large saber toothed cat that just looked at him as if saying 'intimidating enough for you.' But before they could say anything she started to growl at the door. No one had to ask what was wrong for at that same moment the alarms went off.

Authors note Hey I know this is strange to do an update for editing only but hey I found out that I was using my dialog a bit too much per paragraph lol so here we go will update soon hopefully but I have to get college work done too so ja ne


End file.
